Talk:Wise Up/@comment-4969750-20141106063046
A lot "fans" always complain being like, "I miss the old Degrassi with Emma, Manny and it's edginess and blah, blah, blah," BITCH! Shut up, everyone's getting older and done with the show. Can you imagine Jay Hogart (Mike Lobel, 30) coming back to high school looking like he's 25 and they say he's 18. It's going to be really fucking creepy if that happened. Keep that in mind that I just watch the show that doesn't mean I'm a fan. So far, season 14 kicked off with 2 great episodes and we get to see some depth in a character's situation where they feel trapped and getting no way out of it. With that being said, Let's go. Miles' Plot: Miles is in trouble again, but this time he revealed to the press that his pops is a homophobe. Miles II was not pissed about it, so he takes Miles III golfing. MH3 soon learns it's nothing but a sham to protect his father's image. They later had a fight which leads verbal to physical. Miles seeks comfort in Tristan, but Tristan rejects him. Miles felt like he's losing it. He was then confronted by Maya, who Miles doesn't feel like talking to her. Miles then goes to his mom for his road test, but until MH2 wants to give his son something special before MH3 leaves for his road test. Miles then returns to the school in his new hot rod. Miles told Maya he's happy with Tristan and he's in a "better" place. Overall, this a great main plot for Miles. Hell, it's one of the best I have ever seen. Miles looks really helpless and vulnerable. Everything he thinks he does is right, but it's the complete opposite. Basically, Karma comes to bite MH3 in the ass. Also, Miles was seeking comfort from Tristan, his boyfriend, and not even Tristan is giving a shit about Miles' well being. He looks really alone, confused, misunderstood, and hurt. I love how Maya actually tries to comfort Miles. Yes, Miles and Maya are in bad terms, but Maya doesn't care. She not only listens to her head, but her heart as well. She wants to make sure she's there for Miles, even when they're not together anymore and the best part, she's not annoying. I didn't like that MH2 is trying to buy MH3's forgiveness since he wants his son not to tell his mom that he (MH2) hurt his son, but it works. (Side note: the ending with him smiling kinda scared me because he looked like he commited murder, just saying.) I could say that I have soft spot for Miles, because he's really relatable, but I'll write about him in his page on the wiki. Also shoutout to Eric Osborne, the MVP of the episode. His acting was phenominal. He was on point. He is definitely one of Degrassi's "IT" boys. 4.9/5 Zoe/Zig Plot: Zoe finds nudes in Zig's phone and was understandably upset. Zig talks to Grace and saw nudes of Zoe in his phone. He then talks to Zoe about them and told Zoe she didn't need to that, but Zoe said she wanted to. Zig then attempts to regain Zoe's trust by showing up shirtless with "I like you." on his chest, but Zoe rejected him, leaving Zig heartbroken. Overall, I enjoyed it. Although the wiki says this plot is the third plot, but to me it wasn't because I saw more focus on the tenors than the seniors, so it's more of a subplot to me. Anyway, I felt like Zig and Zoe played their roles in this episode really well. Ricardo and Ana, my hats goes off to you both. Honestly, I was a little sad that Zoe didn't gave Zig a second chance. Zig really likes her. Zoe can't say the same, but just we wait. Just we wait.. 4/5 'Drew/Clare: '??? To be short, I thought it was okay. boring, but okay. Obviously, it was my least favorite plot. I am really surprised that this is a subplot, but the episode focused more on the tenors than Drew and Clare, so this plot felt more like filler to me. Drew broke up with Becky adn is gonna "make things right" with Clare and the baby, hur-ray. The highlight of this plot is Dallas. Even though he's not the center of the plot, but he was more interesting than Drew and Clare. He had great lines in this episode. 3.5/5 '''The Verdict/Final Thoughts: '''This episode shows Degrassi back to where it was from somewhere between 2-5. I mean those seasons are a gemstones compare to the recent season. And so far Degrassi kicked off season 14 with two very strong episodes. Also, this episode should go to Ramona Barckert. Sadly, this episode and Smells like Teen Spirit are the only episodes she written for this season. Ramona, you're the real MVP.